Mi tutor de música
by Da3n3rysTargary3nStark
Summary: Precuela de mi fic "Mi sensual profesor Faustus". Cuando Elizabeth recibe una nueva misión de la Reina, acabará encontrándose en brazos de cierto demonio... ¡Claude x Lizzy!


Mi tutor de música

N/A: Bueno... Aquí está la precuela de _"Mi sensual profesor Faustus"_. Aquí no solo veréis cómo aparece Claude Faustus en la línea histórica del manga, si no también cómo conoció a nuestra rubia y por qué se interesó en ella.

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

-Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, futura Condesa de Phantomhive, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

La joven Middleford mantuvo su mirada baja. La Reina Victoria jamás la convocaba para pedirle nada bueno. _¿A quién tendré que matar hoy?_

Le había llegado la citación por el mismísimo John Brown, lo cual es por sí mismo una mala señal. El sobre, negro, era un presagio aún peor.

-¿Sí, Majestad?

John me entregó una gran caja de madera oscura antes de marcharse.

Yo me quedé allí, de pie con mi _equipo_ negro especial, ese que me permitía moverme con el sigilo y la rapidez de un demonio.

Aún así, la fija mirada de la Reina me incomodaba, aún si sus ojos quedaban ciertamente ocultos tras aquel velo de viuda.

-Mi querida Elizabeth, el Perro Guardián me ha fallado...

Me estremecí, el terror apoderándose de mi mente, y si no estuviese tan acostumbrada a mantener una expresión diferente a mi estado de ánimo, seguramente ella abría podido disfrutar del pánico en mi rostro.

-Su Majestad...

No tuve que verle la cara para saber que estaba sonriendo. Ella, por supuesto, sabía que Ciel era mi talón de Aquiles. Le usaba como mi correa personal 1 desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes, querida. Reconozco que el asunto le venía demasiado grande. Desde el principio debería habértelo ordenado a ti... ¿Recuerdas el Campania? Bueno, Ciel Phantomhive no pudo resolver el caso. Ese ser sigue suelto, y ahora es tu misión hacer valer mi justicia.

-Sin duda, Alteza, ¿Os estáis refiriendo al Undertaker 2?

-Por supuesto. En la caja que sostienes está algo que, al parecer, él aprecia. Tal vez te ayude a cazarlo. Ahora ve, y _no me decepciones..._

_... O mataré a tu amado conde._ La oración se completó sin problemas, al menos en mi mente. La Reina Victoria _siempre_ me indicaba ese hecho -su absoluto poder sobre Ciel- al final de cada convocatoria. Una forma más de mantenerme dominada, supongo.

-¿Deseáis que os traiga su cabeza, Alteza?

Una leve risa salió de sus labios, y ella inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha.

-Oh, no... Eso sería repugnante. El mero hecho de tu _retorno_ debería bastar.

_No se te ocurra volver sin ella._ Oh, dioses, leía entre las palabras de la Reina mejor que nadie.

La reverencié y salí de allí, preparándome mentalmente para mi seguramente próximo encuentro con ese pervertido llamado Aleister Chambers, más conocido como el _Vizconde Druitt_.

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

El vestido era atrevido. Mucho escote, y lazos. Aunque me hacía aparentar mi edad, 16 primaveras. Llevaba un antifaz a juego, de un verde azulado, que ocultaba la mayor parte de mi cara, magnificando mis ojos entre la bruma del kohl, y adaptándose de tal forma que casi parecía pintado sobre mi rostro.

Lo peor era que no había podido vendar mis pechos en esta ocasión (después de todo iba a _seducir_ a un pervertido), y me preocupaba el hecho de que algo de ellos, aunque fuera poco, acabara saliendo del vestido durante una pelea 3. Bueno... Abría que arriesgarse.

Entre la gente, no me costó mucho distinguirlo. Aún con la máscara, era increíblemente fácil distinguirle. Estaba rodeado de mujeres, así que esperé un poco para dispersarlas sin causar mucho alboroto.

Vi mi oportunidad cuando sonaron las primeras notas de un vals. Me encaminé hacia el Vizconde, evitando hábilmente a las personas que se interponían entre mi objetivo y yo.

-Aún me pregunto qué habrá sido de aquel hermoso petirrojo... _Pero_ con tantas damas hermosas, ¿cómo no iba a sentirme afortunado?

_¿Petirrojo? ¿Se refiere a Ciel disfrazado de chica? _4 Llegué junto a él, y las mujeres que le rodeaban me lanzaron miradas envenenadas, ante lo obvio de la firmeza de mi juventud frente a sus ya menguantes _bellezas _5.

Yo las ignoré, mirando los (he de admitir) hermosos ojos de Aleister Chambers.

Él me miró con atención, de la cabeza a los pies, y en sus ojos brilló el deseo.

- Vizconde –le dediqué una respetuosa inclinación-.

Me tomó la mano, besándola más tiempo del necesario, como si disfrutase del tacto de piel. Me sonrojé levemente, entreabriendo mis labios, invitándole.

-Lady...

-Lucy Ambrose.

-Lady Ambrose, ¿Seríais mi pareja en este baile?

A pesar de las malas caras que pusieron las mujeres, yo le sonreí con coquetería y puse mi mano sobre el brazo que me ofrecía.

-Será un placer, Vizconde Druitt.

Él también ignoró a las mujeres, como si ya ni siquiera estuviesen allí, y me rodeó la cintura con su brazo, su mano derecha tal vez _demasiado_ baja.

-Me sois conocida, Lady Ambrose. ¿Tal vez nos hemos visto antes?

-No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad, Vizconde... Pero sí, hemos coincidido en otras ocasiones.

_Como aquella vez en la que estabas manoseando a mi prometido..._

-Oh, por supuesto... Por favor, llámame Aleister.

-Aleister... Escuché lo que estabais diciendo antes, algo sobre un petirrojo –me miró con curiosidad, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Me sonrojé aún más-... ¿Creéis que soy más bella que aquel _petirrojo_?

Sonrió, de una forma un tanto escalofriante. _Depredadora_. Me acarició los labios con su índice, y se lamió levemente los suyos.

-Mi hermosa dama... No he visto jamás algo tan espléndido como tú.

_¿A cuántas le habrás dicho eso? ¿Puedes dejar de mirar mi escote? ¿O al menos disimular?_ Santo dios, prácticamente me estaba desnudando con la mirada.

El baile se fue apagando, y me apreté un poco más contra él, dejándole sentir mis _virtudes_.

-_Aleister..._ ¿Podrías llevarme a un lugar más privado? Este ambiente es _sofocante_. Me temo que no estoy acostumbrada las fiestas...

Carraspeó, moviéndose como si algo le incomodara en sus pantalones. Fuimos moviéndonos con lentitud, cada vez más alejados del baile. Me llevó a una gran habitación, y me pregunté si intentaría venderme como sacrificio, o algo así. Pero lo que hizo fue besarme el cuello. Me estremecí, la repulsión de tener cerca a un tipo de su calaña pudiendo con mi normalmente estoica actitud, pero él pareció tomárselo como un estremecimiento de placer.

-¿Os gusta, Lucy?

_Absolutamente no._ No respondí. Me giré y le besé con toda la pasión que pude poner. _Imagina que es Ciel. Imagina que es Ciel..._ Me apretó las nalgas, atrayéndome hacia él, y me costó dios y ayuda no destrozarle los testículos de una patada. Me centré en mi anillo, ese que me había colocado en la mano izquierda, y en la pequeña aguja que llevaba incorporada, para inyectar el sedante con eficiencia. Entre que me había tirado sobre la cama, y que yo le clavaba las uñas cerca de la aguja de mi anillo, ni siquiera se lo vio venir.

Para mi suerte, el sedante no tardó mucho en hacer efecto. Había podido comprobar la transformación de Aleister Chambers en "el pulpo Druitt", y si hubiese tenido que soportar sus manos sobre mí aunque solo fuese un segundo más, habría acabado recurriendo a la violencia.

Me lo saqué de encima (el muy desconsiderado se había desmayado directamente sobre mí, sin moverse a un lado ni nada), y –tras limpiarme la boca de todas las formas que tuve a mi alcance- procedí a atarlo. Me lo eché a la espalda, y salí por la ventana.

Cuando estuve junto a mi carro –tras una engorrosamente lenta bajada por las empedradas paredes del edificio-, le tiré dentro. Le inyecté un poco más de sedante, esta vez de una jeringuilla oculta entre mi vestido. Cerré la portezuela y me coloqué tomando las riendas, dirigiéndome a una de las "casas francas" que me había regalado mamá.

Había sido parte de su dote como Phantomhive. Y por ello, ya había estado equipada para albergar a prisioneros del Perro Guardián.

Ahora albergaba a _mis_ prisioneros, que muy rara vez –por no decir _nunca_- llegaban a salir de allí con vida. Até a Chambers a mi potro_6_ particular, y me aseguré de colocarle una mordaza, aunque no había nada a varios kilómetros a la redonda, así que, incluso si a él le daba por gritar, nadie le hubiese escuchado. Bueno... Supongo que lo hice más por mis propios oídos que otra cosa.

-¡Undertaker! –grité al aire- ¡Tengo a tu juguetito!

Se hizo esperar. Tal vez tuvo que correr desde lejos, pero ese bastardo parecía saber con exactitud cuándo estaba en peligro su querido Pulpo Druitt.

Así, dos horas después de mi reclamo al aire, apareció a doce metros de la casa franca.

No porque él quisiese alardear. Sencillamente, le era imposible acercarse más a mí.

Mi trabajo para la Reina solía incluir cazar a tipos como él, lo cual, por si no se ve claro, es una tarea extremadamente peligrosa... Pero Edward encontró un hermoso regalo por mi décimo cumpleaños: Una Shinigami exiliada y moribunda. La habían estado atacando Shinigamis bajo el reglamento, y de no ser por mi intervención, la habrían cortado en pedacitos. Había salvado su vida, y a cambio la forcé a enseñarme algunos interesantes trucos. Si hay algo que me molesta y me encanta de los seres sobrenaturales, es que se toman muy en serio las deudas y las promesas pendientes. _Tratos_.

Undertaker, por supuesto, no sabía nada de ello. Así que se limitó a dirigirme esa mirada suya, la que ponía siempre que yo sobreactuaba frente a Ciel. Le sonreí con inocencia, y hablé con mi típico tono infantil.

-Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no crees? ¿No es malo hacer esperar a una dama?

-No estoy tan seguro de que seáis una _dama_, Elizabeth Middleford.

Le dediqué una expresión herida.

-¿Tan rápido pierde el sepulturero sus modales? Oh, Undertaker, esperaba más de ti. ¿Acaso debo ir siempre como una impecable muñequita para que te comportes?

-... De modo que es cierto... Fuiste tú quien destruyó a las Muñecas Bizarras que envié tras el conde. Me pregunto, _lady_ –su voz se tiñó de sarcasmo al pronunciar la palabra- si siempre se ha ocultado una asesina tras las faldas y los colores.

Le miré, ya deshaciéndome de toda expresión infantiloide. _¿Quería verme de verdad? Pues me va a ver. Y puede que luego pierda la vista._

-Soy lo que soy –dije, esta vez sin someter mi voz bajo infantiles y falsos tonos dulces-. Mi madre fue una Phantomhive en su día, y yo fui criada como tal. Mientras las otras niñas jugaban con muñecas, a mí me enseñaban a matar. Ahora, por favor, no me malinterpretes. Nunca he tenido nada contra ti o tus experimentos raros, siempre que no se interpusiesen en mi camino. Pero las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Me guardas rencor por lo sucedido en el Campania? ¿Por eso?

-_Porque_ la Reina así lo ordena. Y tu asqueroso _protegido_ me ha dado más de un motivo para matarlo.

Sonrió, con una expresión depravada en su rostro. Sus ojos me repasaron de la cabeza a los pies, y me sentí repentinamente consciente de mi vestido -se me había ido por completo de la mente- y cómo asomaban mis _virtudes_ por el amplio escote.

-Bueno, estás... Realmente apetecible, _lady_. Si se me permite la pregunta, ¿dónde ocultas tan hermosas _perlas_? Siempre que te he visto, tus vestidos de niña te mostraban casi igual de plana que las tablas de planchar...

Al recordar las vendas, bajo el corsé, que me veía obligada a utilizar para mantener mi imagen de niña, hice una mueca de dolor y por acto reflejo crucé mis brazos en torno a mis pechos, acunándolos. Entonces capté la lujuriosa mirada de Undertaker, y pasé a cubrirlos.

-No, no se te permite hacer semejante pregunta. Oh, realmente estás siendo indecente, sepulturero.

-Tal vez desee serlo.

-_Tal vez_ te des cuenta de que no deberías.

Metí una mano entre los pliegues de mi falda, justo bajo el corsé, y alcé la cadena adornada que me había proporcionado la reina. Un leve escalofrío de satisfacción me llenó cuando su expresión pasó de golpe a la cautela.

-¿Y ahora qué, _lady_? ¿Saldrás de tu estimado círculo protector? ¿O tal vez seguirás allí, escondiéndote, como la pequeña niña asustada que sé que eres?

Apreté los labios. _Que truco tan estúpido. ¡Ni que fuera idiota para dejar atrás mi única ventaja!_ Le miré, con mis ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Esconderme? Estoy a plena vista. Que _tú_ seas tan inútil como para no alcanzarme, no es _mi_ problema. Y, si realmente pensaste que un truco tan absurdo como ese iba a funcionar es no conoces el _verdadero_ legado de los Phantomhive.

Él también apretó los labios, viéndose como si no pudiera decidirse entre violarme o desmembrarme. Tal vez optó por obtener ambos deseos, porque se le iluminó la cara, su determinación brillando clara en sus facciones.

-Pequeña niña, te violaré y cuando me haya cansado de ti, esparciré tus miembros alrededor de esta tierra. A ver si esa reina tuya aprende una lección al respecto.

_Bingo._ _¿Por qué los hombres son __**tan**__ predecibles?_ Le miré, el aburrimiento mostrándose en mi cara.

-Me han dicho eso tantas veces que ya no puedo tomármelo en serio. Dime una cosa, sepulturero. ¿No podías ser un poquito más original?

Me enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa depredadora, preparándose para luchar...

Y un gesto mío bastó para que miles de lanzas invisibles le atravesaran. Lanzas tan poderosas como el material de la guadaña de un Shinigami.

Otro gesto, y una larga línea negra surgió de mis dedos, cortando limpiamente su cabeza. Un último gesto, y su cráneo quedó abierto, exponiendo aquellos frágiles órganos a mi poder.

Estallaron en mil pedazos. _Destruye el cerebro con rapidez, y tendrás ganada media victoria._ Su cuerpo explotó también, antes de convertirse en un fino polvo plateado que el aire no tardó en despejar.

_Solo entonces_ mi fuerza se drenó, dejándome sobre el suelo del pórtico delantero como una muñeca rota.

Claro que era de esperar. Siempre que usaba _ese_ poder, el que obtuve tras matar a mi primer sobrenatural –se llamaba Azrael-, acababa exhausta, y medio muerta sobre dondequiera que me hallase. Ese era el principal motivo de que no lo hubiese usado contra la Reina.

_Quedarme débil, rodeada de guardias furiosos no parecía buena idea._

Suspirando, entré, me cambié lo más rápido que pude –es decir, por mi estado, a la velocidad de un caracol- y volví a recoger los restos de la cabeza de Undertaker, ayudándome de una larga jabalina para alcanzarlo, dado que seguía débil y no me apetecía salir de mi zona de seguridad.

Cuando lo tuve todo –él se había reducido a varios trozos-, pero con empeño pude meterlos en la caja, cabello ensangrentado incluido.

Entré de nuevo, volví a sedar a un Aleister que iba recuperando la consciencia, me cambié a mi vestido de nuevo, le desaté y le volví a meter en el carro, la caja con los restos de Undertaker bajo el asiento.

Conduje de regreso, refunfuñando un poco por lo complicado del ascenso a su estúpida habitación con él a cuestas, y una vez dentro le tumbé sobre la cama.

Le desnudé, tirando las ropas tras de mí, para dar la impresión de un momento apasionado desnudándose. Le puse un poco de mi perfume en sus _partes_ –diciéndome que no volvería a usarlo jamás, por el trauma de asociarlo al Pulpo Druitt- y le puse de espaldas bajo las mantas, desordenándolas. Como último paso, le arañé la espalda, y los antebrazos. Lo suficiente como para hacer ver la pasión de una amante, sin pasarme para que no pareciese que un gato lo había atacado.

Acto seguido, por supuesto, me limpié con esmero su piel de debajo de mis uñas, antes de cortarlas y tirarlas por la ventana. Le cubrí un poco, desprendí la flor que había estado atada a mi cabello, y la dejé junto a su cabeza.

Volví a bajar, tomé las riendas de mi carruaje de nuevo y volví a la casa franca.

Me cambié de nuevo, cogí una gran manguera y utilicé el agua para llevar los restos de Undertaker hacia el pozo que se abría en medio del terreno, a ras del suelo.

Diciéndome que la Reina podía esperar la ansiada cabeza hasta la mañana siguiente, me mentí en la casa franca, subí al segundo piso –allí estaba la única habitación que no estaba destinada a causar dolor a sus huéspedes-, me tumbé en la cama y dormí mi bien merecido sueño.

_**E-C -E-C -E-C -E-C**_ -Claude POV-_**-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

Le había estado siguiendo durante varios días, esperando por el momento idóneo para destruirle –hace siglos, cuando aún estaba en el registro, me había robado el alma de mi contratista-, pero entonces se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el oeste, y me vi obligado a seguirle sobre los tejados.

Al legar a su destino, permanecí oculto sobre un gran roble, admirándola escena ante mí. La chica era deliciosa: hermosamente pura, y definitivamente letal.

Cuando ella le mató, yo no me moví de mi lugar. No porque no quisiera reclamar el derecho de matar a aquel bastardo, sino porque, para atacarle, ella usaba su propia _alma_.

Me deleité viendo aquel torbellino azul, la vibrante llamarada que solo podían ver los demonios. Era magnífica, indómita, destellos dorados y plateados surgiendo del azul eléctrico. Delgadas líneas negras rodeando, finas pero firmes, los contornos del alma. Letales, destrozaron a Undertaker sin darle opción de defenderse.

_El poder de la muerte... ¿Por qué tiene el poder de un ángel de la muerte?_

_Sería un alma deliciosa_ –miró el cuerpo de la chica, que había caído sobre sus rodillas mientras su alma regresaba a ella-_... En un cuerpo delicioso también..._

¿Cuánto podría hacer con una joven como ella? _Maravillas._ Podría llevarla del cielo al infierno, y a la inversa. Disfrutar de su cuerpo durante siglos, antes de tomar su alma. ¿Tal vez hacer florecer su vientre?

Cuando ella entró para cambiarse, la espié desde una rama más baja del árbol.

_Te tendré, pequeña princesa... Voy a tenerte por completo_ –me juré para mí mientras me alejaba-_. Y nada ni nadie te librará de mí..._

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

La madre de Elizabeth –había escuchado su nombre de labios de Undertaker- estaba buscando un nuevo tutor de música para su hija.

Por ello, adopté la forma humana que solía tener con mi contratista perdido, y me presenté frente a la Marquesa de Middleford.

No tardó en darme el trabajo, y me llevó a la Sala de Música, donde me indicó que afinara los instrumentos. Me dijo también que a partir del día siguiente, yo tendría a mi disposición la habitación del Tutor de Música.

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

No tardé en establecerme, mi única pertenencia real un cetro de ébano, antigua pertenencia de cierto ángel corrupto... Al cual borré del mapa.

Esa misma mañana, mientras repasaba algunas partituras de piano ciertamente complicadas para los humanos, ella apareció.

Tímida, esperó a que yo terminase la pieza para hablar... Aunque lo hizo con aquel extraño efecto sobre su voz, que la hizo sonar como si tuviese cuatro años, en vez de los dieciséis, como había podido comprobar.

-Usted es mi nuevo tutor de música, ¿verdad?

Me levanté, y al mirarla tuve que esforzarme para mantener mi cara neutra. Ante mí estaba una versión completamente aniñada de la brillante mujer que vi ante el difunto ex Shinigami.

En efecto, y tal como dijo el bastardo en cuestión, se veía casi igual de plana que las paredes. Su cabello, antes suelto y formando un halo divino en torno a su cabeza, ahora estaba reprimido en dos altas coletas, y su vestido era todo lo estereotipadamente femenino posible.

Pero sus ojos... Aun si ella mantenía un velo de aparente ignorancia frente a sus verdes pupilas, seguían mostrando esa masiva fuerza que había visto en ella, surgiendo en poderosas oleadas.

-En efecto –dije, ni dos segundos después de que la última palabra saliese de sus labios-. Soy Claude Faustus. Tú debes ser lady Elizabeth.

Sonrió, asintiendo, y con una falsa felicidad extendiéndose por su cara. Ante lo extremadamente verídico del engaño –de no haberla visto antes, muy probablemente la habría creído una simple niña estúpida-, me pregunté de quién se estaría ocultando, incluso en su propia casa.

-Profesor Faustus, temo que estoy teniendo dificultades para tocar correctamente el violín. Mi anterior tutor no pudo enseñarme... Pero usted no se rendirá, ¿no es así?

Suspiré, mirándola con severidad aunque lo único que quería era tomarla por completo, aún con su absurdo disfraz de niña, y le indiqué que se acercara.

Cuando la tuve al alcance de mis manos, elevé sus brazos sobre su cabeza, hasta que formaron un triángulo casi perfecto sobre su dorada melena.

_Ah, tanto trabajo por delante..._

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

Con el paso de las semanas, se fue volviendo más maleable entre mis manos, convirtiéndose en un instrumento casi perfecto. El violín dejó de ser una dificultad, y pasamos por la familia de cuerda frotada en una breve cadencia, su ser alineándose con los instrumentos bajo mi guía, tomando de ellos hermosas melodías.

Seguimos por las familias instrumentales (exceptuando, por supuesto, al viento metal y a la percusión, dado que Lady Middleford no consideraba necesario que su hija aprendiera a tocar tales instrumentos), hasta volver al piano –lo había dejado para el final-.

Era una tarde de febrero, y en aquellos momentos ella estaba tocando una pieza de Beethoven, _"Para Elisse"_.

La forma en la que sus dedos pasaban sobre las teclas, y su cuerpo se estremecía con oleadas de emoción, el torbellino azul brillando sobre su piel de marfil, como si desease abarcarla por completo... Me encontré a mí mismo acercándome a ella, raudo como el mejor de los cazadores.

Según pasaban los días, ella se había ido acostumbrando a mí, dándome poco a poco su confianza. Por ello, cuando pegué mi pecho a su espalda, no saltó, ni dejó de tocar.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho esto? _Las suficientes como para que ella lo considere normal._

Posé mis manos sobre las suyas, guiando sus dedos sobre las teclas con más intensidad.

Ella se estremeció, y el olor de su excitación llegó a mi nariz, leve pero aún presente, cuando entrecruzó sus largas y firmes piernas.

Arriesgándome, dejé que mi mirada se volviera roja. Elizabeth se giró, pero ni sus manos ni las mías dejaron de moverse, de crear esa hermosa melodía.

Entreabrió los labios, sus pupilas dilatadas, y justo cuando rozaba sus labios, escuché los característicos pasos de Lady Middleford. Me alejé, usando toda mi rapidez, para encontrarme frente a Elizabeth, mirándola con una falsa severidad. Podía percibir el embriagante aroma de su lujuria, saliendo de ella en oleadas, y habría hecho algo al respecto de no ser por su madre, que irrumpió en la habitación, y examinó a su hija con firmeza.

Elizabeth, por su parte, había notado mi repentina ausencia, sus manos congelándose en el aire.

La miré con molestia fingida, como si me hubiese desagradado el repentino corte de la música.

-Continúe, Lady Elizabeth.

Lady Middleford me dedicó una mirada aprobadora, y alabó la mejora de su hija antes de marcharse tan abruptamente como había aparecido, cerrando las puertas del Salón de Música tras de sí.

Yo aparecí de inmediato junto a Elizabeth, acariciando sus hombros. Ella se relajó bajo mi tacto, aún algo aturdida, antes de dejarse caer levemente contra mí.

Lo tomé como una invitación, y me senté junto a ella en el banco del piano, mis manos pasando de sus hombros, bajo sus brazos, a sus vendados pechos.

Acaricié la tirante zona, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo anhelaba ser libre.

-No te ocultes de mí, princesa.

Su respiración se aceleró, y un leve gemido escapó de sus labios cuando la besé de nuevo, pasando ya del mero roce, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua. _Ambrosía es todo en ella_.

Sus manos reanudaron la melodía. Las mías ascendieron bajo su vestido, entre sus piernas, y la encontré húmeda y preparada para mí.

Mi propio fuego se encendió al notarla entre mis dedos, y rocé su clítoris con lentitud, disfrutando de sus anhelantes sonidos. Todo en ella me llamaba a tomarla, pero con la relativa quietud de la mansión Middleford, sería demasiado arriesgado.

Yo deseaba escucharla gritar, gemir, jadear sin frenos. Por ello, mientras la acariciaba con una lentitud enloquecedora, miré sus ojos –se habían vuelto de un verde oscuro y brillante, casi como si su brillante remolino azul restallara tras sus iris- y sus pupilas, aún más dilatadas que antes. Tomé su labio inferior entre mis dientes mordiendo solo un poco, y ella se retorció entre mis brazos, sus caderas hacia adelante, su sexo contra mis dedos, todo en ella pidiéndome más.

-Serás mía por completo, princesa... Pero tienes que ser paciente –introduje solo la punta de mi dedo índice en su interior. Era extremadamente apretada, y siseé al imaginar lo bien que se sentiría penetrarla. Su gemido se intensificó-. El Baile de Invierno... En el Baile de Invierno te tomaré entera...

_-Claude..._

Su voz emitía una súplica desesperada, y cuando apretó las piernas entorno a mi dedo, supe que no podía dejarla ir sin siquiera probarla. A pesar de sus protestas, alejé mis manos de ella, antes de saborear la miel que había quedado en mi mano derecha. _Ambrosía... Quiero más..._

-Ven a esta Sala a medianoche, princesa –la luz roja de mis ojos encandilaba los suyos-... Voy a saborearte, hasta poder tomarte...

Se estremeció con fuerza, y el olor de su lujuria y su necesidad casi me derrumbó allí, frente a ella. Pero me alcé, dejándola con un mero roce de labios, y volví a mi habitación.

Tras la puerta cerrada me permití liberarme, mirando la incómoda rigidez que ella me había causado.

En un rincón de la habitación, esperé a la medianoche.

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

Llegó puntual, con el sigilo de los felinos, únicamente vestida con un blanco camisón que a penas le llegaba a las rodillas, libres sus pechos y su cabello, las curvas de su delgado y esbelto cuerpo visibles tras la pálida transparencia del camisón.

La lujuria seguía saliendo de ella en ondas asfixiantes, mientras se sentaba en mi cama, mirando con ansia a las sombras que me ocultaban, en un rincón de la habitación.

El desearlo bastó para la puerta quedara fuertemente cerrada, y su camisón se alzara, cayendo a su lado. Me acerqué y lamí sus pechos, abrazándola, y abriendo sus piernas con besos.

Su húmedo aroma me sacudió, despertando instintos primarios en mí, y ella me dejó lamerla, devorarla, hasta que la reduje a una mujer temblorosa sobre mis sábanas. Tomé su néctar durante toda la noche, teniendo que acallar sus gemidos con mis labios, rozando su sexo con el mío, mientras ella me rodeaba con sus piernas.

Algunas horas después, la devolví a su habitación, ella dormida entre mis brazos.

_Voy a tenerte por completo, princesa... Toda y solo para mí..._

_**E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C-E-C**_

N/A: He aquí la precuela. ¿Qué tal? ¡4601 palabras! ¡Dejen una review!

1 La Reina usa a Ciel para manipular a Elizabeth.

2 Sí, Lizzy sabe que el sepulturero fue el causante de lo ocurrido en el Campania.

3 En mis fics, Elizabeth tiene una talla 95 C de sujetador (talla francesa – española).

4 Elizabeth le sonsacó a Nina Hopkins quién era la "adorable chica del vestido rosa".

5 Es decir, que los atributos femeninos (pechos, piel firme) de estas mujeres no son tan firmes como deberían, ya no son adolescentes.

6 Instrumento de tortura antiguo. Se ataba al prisionero en una superficie plana con las extremidades sujetas a un torno.

_¿Desean más __**ClaudexElizabeth**__?_


End file.
